The Forgotten Wolf and Vampire war
by James dark war
Summary: Twilight and her friends has no idea what is about to happen to them or what their role would be in a war that had lasted for years and years one that was forgotten out of minds and there are more secrete to be told
1. Chapter 1

**A War which Equestria has forgotten**

**Chapter 1**

long ago in the dark ages when night became a battle ground for two different kinds of living creators who fought against each other one side wanted to take over the world the other was defending the world Equestria has long for seen these battles on their own kingdom ponies fear of what would happen and hiding many decades ago until they where never heard of again and forgotten about the two living creators are Wolves who are defending the world keeping her safe the other is Vampire who are willing to take over the world turning every living creator into them.

Deep in the forgotten Wolves Empire in ruin mighty castle it walls are covered in burnt as it was all black two wolves where looking out a broken window one on the left was a white wolf with a grey chest spoken first in a female voice "It is time our enemy is making their biggest move yet".

The one on the right was a deep grey wolf with white spot and had scars over his body "And what is this move they are doing my queen".

"Our gods have seen this they are planning to take our old battle ground all at once" she said watching the moon high in the night sky.

"But if they do Equestria has no knowledge on the weapons we use or how advance we are" he said turning to face her.

"Fear not my worrier our gods has seen the chosen ones that will put a stop to this war once and for all but there is a cost to their help" she said sounding a little sadness in her voice as she looked down to the once beautiful land but now in ruins.

"And what is this cost my queen" he said sounding a little concern.

"A cost of a life the gods have told us that some of the chosen ones will die they haven't told us who they are or how many will die and just as the drawing on the walls have for told us chosen s one are needing our help" she said looking at him.

"What do you mean my queen" he said confused to her.

"The night are drawing our enemy further into attack they are at work tonight our gods have asked us to get them back to here protect them at all cost until they have done their job but they will have a cost put on them something dark and sad" she said looking at the walls which was showing six ponies.

"And what do you want me to do" he said looking at her.

"I want you and take the Night Death squad with you and go to this town called Ponyville and only rescue them take out any one in your way not ponies just our enemy take one troop carrier with you oh here are some folders of the ones" she said walking up to a chair with burnt marks on it and handed him six brown folders.

"As you wish my queen" he taken the folders and bowed while leaving.

As he walked down the stair and saw a squad five wolves wearing black armour with a skull on it "Okay you are coming with me" he said to them.

"Sir" they all shouted out and saluting him and following after him.

As they open the door to the out side they all saw the moon was bright and high in the sky as there was wolves moving about and these troop carriers where in the sky and some was on the ground and then there was tank all moving about.

"Sir what are we doing" a female voice called out from the squad.

"I will inform you all on the way and on the plane now get on you lot" he shouted out as they all rushed on to the plane as a humming noise was heard and these metal long blades started to move about getting fast and faster as a door closed behind him and was moving into the sky and heading towards Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the plane the Wolves where loading up their weapons until they all saw the commander coming in "Okay listen up our gods have made their choice and have chosen the ones their they are one princess Twilight she became a princess alicorn three month ago an element of magic the next one is Rarity a white unicorn pony she own her own shop her element is generosity and there is Applejack an earth pony she runs an apple farm she is loyal to her family and want to keep her friends safe she is element of honesty and Pinkie Pie she is an earth pony she help out at a café she is hyper active her element is Laughter and Fluttershy a pegasus pony she is very shy and like to help animals her element is kindness and then you have Rainbow Dash a pegasus pony who thinks she is the best flyer in all of Equestria and she is the fastest flyer her element is Loyalty" the commander said as the others all nodded.

"Commander what is the plan" a male voice shouted out over the noise of the plane.

"Well right now our gods have seen our enemy making a big attack so Ponyville is the place they are in and it will be attack so we are doing a sneaking mission in and out these six ponies are our main targets we will link back up to this plane okay wolf sniper head" he shouted out.

"Yes sir" the female wolf shouted out as she was a light grey wolf with white tail.

"You will proved sniper cover and take out any other sniper while the rest of you will come with Sniper you will be with the plane shooting in the sky" he shouted out to them as they all nodded.

"Commander we are coming up to Ponyville and as the gods have said it is under attack" a voice over head had spoken out.

"Got it get us close as you can" he shouted out as they felt the plane was moving downwards.

As the door open and it was still night time as they they all rushed out in a line and stopped as they looked and saw Ponyville under attack as building was on fire and screaming was heard as the plane was moving away with the sniper still on board.

"May the gods be with us" a wolf said out loud.

"Hush it we are only here for those six" the commander said to them.

"But sir we can't let this happen" a wolf said to him.

"I know but we can't fight them all and to end this war we need those six ponies alive so let go" he said we he moved first with the others following behind him.

…

As they moved out as quietly as they could just then they came to a quick stop as four ponies ran pass them and then these five vampire ponies came running after them "Shoot them" shout the commander.

As they all shot the five vampire as they all exploded and turned to dust "Okay let move" as they all rushed down the street.

…

They came to the library one of the wolfs open the door and shouted clear as they all walked in "Sniper how is it at your end".

"I am good sir the enemy has no idea we are heard still" they heard the voice from somewhere.

"Okay good" the commander said back as he looked around the room seeing books all over the place cups and plates all on the floor "mm look like they left in a hurry and the tea is still warm" he said taking his paw out of the tea pot "sniper can you see those six ponies anywhere".

"Yes sir they have our enemy around them they are about three min out from where you are on the east side" the snipe voice was heard.

"Good work let move out then" he said as they all rushed out side.

As they began running down the street as they spot a vampire griffon but just then the griffon vampire was shot in the head as they looked up and saw it was their sniper wolf "Good job" the commander said and began running down the street.

"How long away are we from them" one of the wolf shouted out while running.

"You are just there you should be seeing them now" the sniper said to them.

As they all came to a slow stop they heard screaming as they all hide behind a cart and peeked out and saw the six ponies all surrounded by six vampires from ponies to griffon "Okay keep this quiet so keep your silencer on your guns" the commander said as they all nodded "Okay here go one two three" he said as they all jumped over the cart as they began open fire on the enemy surprising them

as they killed them leaving them no time to react to this ambush Twilight and her friends she still scared as the commander ran up to them "It okay we are here to help" he said to them as they all looked at them all "Sniper tell the pilot to bring the plane down" he said.

"Yes sir" as the girls heard a voice calling out.

And just then they saw two bright lights coming from the sky and was landing to the ground they saw it was a huge metal thing landing "Okay let go" the commander shouted as they rushed Twilight and her friends on to the plane.

Twilight saw this huge thing closing what seems to be a door and they felt this metal thing moving "I am commander High wolf are any of you hurt" the commander said to Twilight and her friends.

As they all shaken their head "What is going on" Twilight asked.

"We will explain later when it is safe" the commander wolf said as he saw the pony named Applejack looking out the window.

As they heard her gasping "Please you have to save them" Applejack shouted out pointing out the window as they all rushed and saw three little fillies surrounded by two vampire wolfs.

"Sir she is right" one of the wolf looking at the commander.

"Fine and only them pilot land us here right now you two get ready to shoot the enemy as the door is coming down" the commander said and felt the plane landing down to the ground.

As the door open the two wolf soldier shot the enemy dead as quickly as ever and jumped out and ran to the enemy grabbing them and running back and then jumping back on as the plane moved up into the sky as it was closing it back door as the three little fillies all rushed to the girls with tears hugging into them as the girls where calming them down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the girls woken to a shutter move they felt the plane was landing as the commander wolf walked up to them "Welcome to the Wolves Empire" as the girls got up and saw the door open to a night time scene.

As they all got out they saw the castle was in ruins as the commander was leading them in to the castle they saw wolves eating but they all stopped looking at the girls as they all felt fear and scared while they where leaded into the castle they saw a tall wolf looking out the window wearing a cloak "Stay here" the commander said to them as he went up to the cloaked wolf.

As he bowed "My warrior you have returned and the chosen ones" she said to him.

"Yes my queen we have them safe and sound" he said looking at what she was looking at as it was the moon.

"Mm let them rest and get some one to give them something to drink and eat but tell them no meat for our guest" she said to him walking to the chair.

As he left and walked up to a wolf telling him to get some food for the girls and he made sure that wolf knew no meat just fruits and berries as he then walked up to Twilight "Okay you can rest here tonight don't worry about them all they won't harm you they have been ordered by our queen she will explain better when you all have something to eat and a rest" he said handing them blankets each and saw the wolf coming back with fruits and berries.

"Thank you so much" Twilight said taking a plate with the food on it.

As the commander went back up to the queen as she smiled "How are they".

"They are shaken but they will be strong" he said to her following her as she lead him to a bed.

"Yes I thought well time to get e sleep come my lover" she laid down as he climbed in to bed next to her and as they hugged into each other.

…

As the two wolves woken up before the girls could and they walked to the same spot of the window "Listen wake up Twilight and her friends it time for them to know but leave the little fillies there let them sleep" she said to him.

"Yes my queen" he bowed leaving her alone.

As he shaken Twilight and her friends up they saw it was still night time "Um but if it is in the morning how come it still dark" Twilight asked him.

"The sun has never shined here since well I will let my queen tell you that" he said leading them to her.

As she turned around facing them all "Hello I am Queen White Wolf now I know this is all new to you but please bear with me you see our gods have chosen you six to end our war".

"What" was all they said to her.

"You see this war has been going on for decades and our gods have chosen you all to end it once and for all the vampire as they are called are the ones who had attack your homes they want to take over the planet we wolves have been protecting the planet our war raged in the night and had advance weapons now our kingdom was one of our most heavily fought battlefields but our gods have for told us that six chosen ones would rise and end our long war and that is you six" she said as they still had confused look on them.

"But how" said Rainbow Dash from behind the group.

"Okay see each night you all sleep did you all hear a betting like a drum noise" as they all nodded yes "Okay well that noise is actually a heart a betting heart of a wolf" she said to them all.

"Okay so say we are the chosen ones and we do help out what would you all be doing" Applejack said to the queen.

"We will not help out you all chosen ones" she said sounding a little sad in her.

"What but we can't fight this war" Twilight shouted out with shock in her.

"Neither can we take a look all these wolves you see here are the last of us I am sorry we lost a huge amount of thing in our life more than you can understand" she said turning away from them.

"But how can we fight them alone we need you surly you have reserves" Rainbow Dash shouted out to her.

"No we don't like I said we are the last you see this war has cost us all a huge amount of life making us the last we have done everything we could have done take a look out there" as she pointed to the broken window as they saw the land nothing but dust and dirt "the enemy had burnt our homes leaving it nothing we had fought to the last seeing our own homes burnt to the ground and no other kingdom or empire was helping us they left us to fight the enemy alone and this is our price" she said with tears coming down her "Some of us are still paying for it today take a think of that I don't have the army to fight any more I am sorry" as she stormed off.

As Twilight and her friends felt sad and guilty that they had heard that sad story of what had happen to them just then she spoken again "But however we will make sure you get to the place where the gods have said but they haven't told us yet so you will have to stay here until they say right time for something to eat" she said to them as she lead the way.

…

They all where around a table Twilight and her friends and the three cutie mark crusaders where given a plate of fruit and salad as the wolves all had their plate of meat "Um queen we would just like to say we are sorry for what happen back there" Twilight said to her.

"Oh don't be it was bond to be told any way if you just excuses me and my commander here we have just some thing to do" the queen said getting up and the commander after her and they both walked away.

As Twilight wondered where they would be going she turned to see a wolf next to her "Where are they two going.

"Ha you have no idea what is going on between them two they are in love at each dinner and night time they go outside to dance and other privet things" the wolf said going back to his plate.

Twilight quickly left the table and sneaked out of the room and saw them both walking back up to the broken window as they both then jumped out the window Twilight quickly rushed to the window and hide out of sight she gasp as she saw them both with wing and in the sky "But how wolves don't have wings" she said to herself watching them both spinning about each other like they where dancing but just then they both landed.

Twilight couldn't see very good as she then jumped out of the window and glided down to the ground and hide in to some bushes as she good a good view she saw them both on the ground but just then she saw the queen biting into the commander wolf neck as she gasp and they both heard her as they looked at Twilight.

As they both saw Twilight "Twilight come out now" said the queen as Twilight slowly came out.

"Your one of your enemy" Twilight said to her.

"No I am not you see us two are what is known as wolf wings he can make wings come on us allowing us to fly one day I was bitten turning me into a vampire but I managed to stay good but he well my lover then said to me I can us his blood to help me stay in control of myself so each night we do this please don't tell anyone alive we like this to be kept a secrete only my wolves knows about this but kept it to yourself please" she said to Twilight hoping she will keep this to herself.

"I will keep this to myself" Twilight said "And I will leave you two alone".

"Oh no you don't have to we are almost done here any way" she said liking her mouth as the commander got up "And thank you" she said looking at the moon as they all made their way back in doors.

"Um queen how is it we have been chosen" Twilight asked her.

"Our gods have kept six wolves now these wolves where only to obey the gods themselves they where told to look for six ponies who will end this war tell me Twilight have you ever wondered where you got that mark from" as the queen pointed to Twilight leg with a scar on it.

"I really can't remember but it does sometime case me pain and the rest of my friends has the same it actually more painful the now and I have these nightmare about a wolves" Twilight said remembering the nightmare.

"You see each of them where told to leave a mark on you so that we may find the chosen ones when the time has come Twilight I and my commander are going some where privet we will speak to you and your friends later" as they both left Twilight.

…

As the queen and the commander left Twilight to her friends the commander looked at his lover as she had a sad look on her "What is wrong".

"It Twilight if only she knew what would happen" she said looking at her talking to her friends.

"What do you mean" he was confuse.

"The gods have told me it her will pay the price to end this war but they would not see what they have brought if they have done this cost thing they would bring peace, hope, freedom and the end of our suffering" she said looking sad while walking to a bed.

"We can't do anything about this what is done in the future must not be changed and your going to sleep aren't you" he said watching her getting into bed.

"No have you forgotten about our time alone in bed" she said facing him.

"Oh I forgot about that" he said smiling and climbing in after her as they both where in bed laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

Later that night queen White Wolf was up late as every one was asleep she was looking out the broken window until she heard something behind her as she turned and saw it was one of the little fillies who is a earth pony as it was Applebloom"Hello don't be afraid" she said in a calm voice.

"I am not afraid" said Applebloom to her.

As she chuckled a little "I see come here" as she pointed to a place next to her "Tell me what as got you up this late".

"I had a nightmare" Applebloom said taking that spot and looked up at her "and you".

As she looked down at her and smiled "The same a nightmare".

"Can I ask you something" she saw her nodding "Why are you always up here and sad".

"I am always sad because of what had happen to my citizens and my home" she said looking up at the moon.

"What happen if you don't mind me asking" Applebloom said looking up at the moon as well.

"Terrible thing had happen" as she wiped a tear away until she felt something was hugging into her as she looked down and saw it was Applebloom.

"You don't have cry" as she then felt queen White Wolf hugging into her "are you going to help save my home".

"I don't know my army isn't big enough but it is up to our gods" she said looking at her and back to the moon.

"Well what ever you make it up to you my sister always told me no mater what the odds are you can always do it with hope good night queen White Wolf" as she went off leaving her alone.

As she just smiled a little "Mm she very smart gods tell what to do" as she looked up at the moon just then she saw a golden writing being made on the wall next to her as she turned and saw it.

As she read it out "the chosen one will fight in two days time that when they end the war" she said and then shaken her head "I mean should I fight with my army or not please tell me gods".

As the written started up again "It is your choice to make at this point with the army we will only guide you when all seems dark and you can't make your choice close your eyes and your heart will tell you what is right from wrong" she said as she was confused until she looked at the moon "Mm I see okay gods" as she walked off back to her bed where her lover was still sleeping away as she climbed in to bed and closed her eyes.

…

the next morning as night was still around Twilight was walking until she heard talking through a door as she listen in until she heard it was the queen talking "How many do we have".

"My queen he only have 5 tanks, 6 Troop carriers and 50 of us wolves left not enough to fight this war" she heard a wolf saying she felt really bad not knowing they only had that amount of soldiers left.

"Mm I really have no idea leave me alone the now" Twilight heard them all walking towards the door as she quickly hide behind something as she saw all the wolves wearing armour walking away with sad looks on them.

As the last off them left Twilight walked to the open door and saw Queen White Wolf sitting with her head down with sadness on her as Twilight walked up to her "Your highness".

As she look at Twilight and smiled a little "Yes Twilight and please just call me White Wolf".

"I don't like to listen in but have I heard correctly that you only have 50 Wolves soldiers" Twilight said hoping she would be understanding.

"You have this is what I meant we are out numbered now no kingdoms will help us we are alone" she said getting off the chair and walking to the door.

"Well what about Equestria they will take a stand if their homes where under attack and after that attack they will fight" Twilight said following her out as the queen stopped next to her lover and watch as Twilight left them both alone;

"Lover gather the forces it high time we leave the shadows and fight one last time" she said walking down a corridor.

"I take this will be the last fight of us wolves" he said smiling following after her.

"It may will be" she said walking down the stairs.

"Then I will go and get the army" he then rushed doff leaving her.

"I am sorry my last army but this might be the last fight we all will see" she said looking up to the moon and then turning her head to the wall on her right as letters started to appear "Queen there is still one hope left".

As she looked up to the moon "But what would that hope be" as she looked back at the wall as writing appeared "the old Republic Guard of the wolves".

"Them but they don't bow to any one any more" she said sounded annoyed from that as she looked at the walls again "They will answer to the the queen of the Wolves Empire that we have chosen but it is still up to you" as she looked down on the ground with sadness until she then place a cloak on her and walked off to the main doors.

…

as she pushed open the door and climbed into a plane her lover and Twilight and the other where wondering what she was doing until they heard the humming noise as they all rushed to get to her but was too late late as the plane had gone off in the air.

"Where is she going" Fluttershy asked watching the plane going off.

"I don't know" the commander said looking at the plane as it disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Queen White Wolf was sitting while flying the plane as she saw the night sky over her empire was ending and saw in the next kingdom where the sun was high in the sky appearing through the clouds as the sky was in a light red colour "Mm I miss that sun" she said in a sad voice with a single tear dropping down from her.

Just then she heard something behind her as she quickly looked around and saw it was Applebloom "What are you doing here".

"I am sorry I just wanted to help please don't tell my sister she think I am always too little to do thing" she said as she was sorry for this.

"It is okay but next time please stay with your friends at these times there are most dangerous but here sit here" as she pointed to the seat next to her.

"Thank you" Applebloom said taking the seat "Where are we going".

"We are going to a place where us wolves have a very deep secrete there is this one regiment called the Old Republic Guards and they only defend the innocent to the last and they only talk to the queen of the Wolf Empire which is me I am the next to become god that only why the talk to me" she said facing away from Applebloom facing the sun.

…

As they had finally arrived Applebloom saw the queen placing a cloak over self "Why are you wearing that" Applebloom asked.

"Mm something had happen to me many year ago stopping me from stepping into the light of the sun come" she said smiling and leading the way out to the out side.

Applebloom had followed her outside and saw a cave in the rocks and saw black windows on the plane as she then walked off following close behind queen White Wolf making their way into the dark cave.

…

They where further in the cave and were stopped in their tracks as a tall white wolf was in front of them wearing a dark armour bearing no badge "Who dears to enter".

"I do I seek out the Old Republic Guards of the wolves" the queen said shouting out.

"Ha ha ha no one may call on the Republic Guard but only the queen herself may call" the wolf said as more wolf all turned up and where surrounding them both.

"Then I am that queen" she said taking off her cloak with her crown on her head "and I call upon you all to fight once again".

"I am sorry my queen but we have suffered too much as well" he said to her.

"But the civilians need your help our enemy has attack our old battle ground they will win the war and we had a duty to see that they do not win this war" she said to him in a strict voice.

"I am sorry but" as he was then cut off from a banging noise coming from behind him as every one looked and saw a much taller wolf walking slowly into the light as they could make out his body colour was a dark grey with small white spot and had scares over his body he look like the higher rank.

"My queen and my captain why are you not obeying our queen the one who was chosen by the gods to take the throne of the empire and then will take the throne along with the gods" he said looking at the wolf who was just bowing down.

"I am sorry my general" he said in defeat.

"We will obey you my queen" the general said facing the queen.

"Thank you meet me at a town called Canterlot I am sure you know when I will be there and this might be our last fight in the war" she said placing the cloak back over her.

"Yes I am sure I will know" he said bowing down and them walking off as Applebloom then followed the queen back to the plane out side the cave.

…

when they where back in the plane Applebloom face queen White Wolf "Um if you don't mind me asking but way do they keep on saying about your gods for".

"Because they all where picked by the gods to become the Old Republic Guards but there was a catch to this when they are picked they had to leave everything behind them their families, loved ones and even their names their records where wiped clean making it like they where never born or even exist let get back before your sister get too worried on where you are" she said taking a step on to the plane as Applebloom followed on as they began making their way back to the wolf castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When queen White Wolf and Applebloom had arrived back to the castle Applejack ran up to her sister making sure she was okay and fine Twilight saw the queen talking to the captain wolf "Captain is everything ready"

"Yes my queen we are ready where is it we are going" he asked looking around as soldiers where rushing around.

"Well it will still be day light when we arrive so we make a stop at that town called Ponyville stay there until nightfall then we make our way to Canterlot and the final fight will begin" she said looking at Twilight and her friends.

As she walked up to them with her cloak down "Okay we are going now and don't worry about the little fillies they will be looked after by Love Wolf she is staying behind for them we will send for them if we win" she said to them all.

"Thank you so much" Rarity said and then facing her sister.

…

When they where finished off saying goodbye to their sister they all climbed into the plane as the humming noise was heard then the feeling of the plane moving up into the sky and moving forwards heading towards Ponyville as Rainbow Dash was looking out the window saying how fast they where going through the clouds.

…

Fluttershy saw they where making a land at Ponyville as she turned to face queen White Wolf "Um excuse me but where are we stopping here" she said to her in a quiet voice.

"We are going to stay here until nightfall the battle only happen at night trust me we will help you all out" she said as the door open up and the queen placed on her cloak.

When they taken a step off the plane they all gasp and where shocked at what they where looking at Ponyville in ruins building where either burned or destroyed windows where smashed and things all laying around.

"I am sorry for this but this will happen to every other towns and cities all over if they win" queen White Wolf said to them.

"It not your fault" Rainbow Dash said to her looking around as was the others.

As they where walking about Twilight saw the library in a total mess books all over the place windows where smashed shelf's all destroyed.

Pinkie Pie was at the café she was happy she was sad she shop was also a mess foods all over the place tables smashed up and the kitchen was smashed up as well.

Rarity saw her shop just like everything else but all her cloths she had made where all torn up and laying around on the the floor.

Applejack was at the farm she was shocked to see her home was all smashed up and her farm was almost destroyed the only thing that was never harmed was all the apple trees in the fields.

Fluttershy was at her cottage seeing that it too was harmed but all her animals where all safe they had ran into the forest hiding and her bunny angle was also save and sound but she was sad that her home was smashed up.

Rainbow Dash saw her home in the sky was destroyed walls smashed the door was gone tables where all smashed up photos where all laying around.

…

When they all meet up back at the town hall they where over hearing the queen and the captain talking "queen you know what would happen to you if the vampire king is killed".

"Yes I know all vampire we know will be killed including me but I am prepared to die to save innocent lives and maybe this is the gods saying it time for me to take my place amongst the gods just like before me" she said to the captain in the town hall staying out of the light of the sun.

"Yes but isn't there another way what about the rest of us who will lead us rule over us all and what about us two you and me we are in love with out I don't know if I can go on with out you" they heard him saying to the queen.

"I know listen don't get angry I am going to tell you something many years ago do you remember day you left to fight in a battle that had taken a whole year to end" she said sounding worried.

"Yes I do we spent the before together why" he said sounding puzzled.

"Well when you left three days on I felt sick and I went to the doctor and it turned out I was pregnant with a child when she was born I didn't know what to do I didn't want to bring her up in this way in a war so I gave her to a loving family until the war was over and then I would go and get her back and tell you after the war it was to keep her safe listen when this is all over she is at place near a town I know you would find our daughter easy she will take my throne now listen if anything did happen to me in this battle live on for our daughter protect her and lover her" she said sounding sad and regretful about this all.

"I understand why do this and I will look after our daughter and lover for you my love" he said to her "I think it is best to get some rest now it will be a very busy day at night time" as they finished off talking as the girls also went to get some rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As night had taken over and White Wolf was out on top of a tank along with the six ponies as she looked around and saw all the wolf soldier who was cramped onto the tanks seeing them looking scared and worried on what would happen as she then looked to her lover who was watching the road ahead.

"Love we have arrive" as he said pointing to a wall coming up.

"Okay all tanks stop here and line up every one else got off the tanks" White Wolf said jumping off and walked up to one of the tanks holding a paper then rolling it out placing on the side of the tank as it turned out to be a map of Canterlot.

"What is the plan my love" as Commander said walked up to her side.

"It simple soldiers of the forgotten Wolves Empire I have a plan it not a big or even the best but it a hope listen we might not make it but the plan is we make a shot to the palace that is where the main king is we just keep on running we all get on the tanks again now the planes will also join the attack but the same with them they might not make it when we arrive at the palace I will and a few others will make sure Twilight and her friends get to the king himself and take him down the rest will hold off his army as much as they can and the Old Republic Guards are going to do the same but even then our number are still too few but it is still hope if we all die here and end the war then the other life can carry on then we fight for freedom" she said pointing out the street that lead straight down to the palace.

…

When they had something to eat they where all on their tanks "Okay gunner make us a hole to get through" Queen White Wolf said as the noise of planes was heard from above and the loud bang noise from her tanks is it smashed into the city wall causing it to explode "Play our song" as she shouted out as a wolf saluted just as the rest of the tank open fire "We are the chosen ones".

As the music started to play

"We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood

We kill for honor

We are the holy ones our armours stains with blood

We kill the dragon

In glory we return, our destination's end

We slayed the dragon!

No more living in fear it's time raise our king

We made it happen we are the chosen ones!"

just as the tanks jumped forward moving towards the holes that were made by the tanks climbing through them as they saw the streets where just like Ponyville but it too quiet.

"Riding through thunder and lighting once again

We slayed the beast we brought an end

Heroes of they day, legends forever!" as the tanks where all in a line as every one was keeping an eye out on the building.

"We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood

We kill for honor

We are the holy ones our armours stains with blood

We kill the dragon

In glory we return, our destination's end

We slayed the dragon!

No more living in fear it's time raise our king

We made it happen we are the chosen ones!" just then a shot came out of no where as the tanks open fire and also started speeding up down the street as more shot came out as it was coming from the buildings.

"It seems to me like a journey without end

So many years, too many battles

We've finally arrive, now we're standing at the gates

Heroes of the day, legends forever" Twilight saw the palace was coming up as she was keeping her head down from all the firing.

"We are the chosen ones, we sacrifice our blood

We kill for honor

We are the holy ones our armours stains with blood

We kill the dragon

In glory we return, our destination's end

We slayed the dragon!

No more living in fear it's time raise our king

We made it happen we are the chosen ones!" as the music came to a stop and the tanks came to a sudden stop as Twilight saw they had arrive at the palace.

"Okay quickly let get out all of you stay here keep them away from us until we can get to the king" as Queen White Wolf shouted out running to the huge door as Twilight and her friends followed after her and along with Commander.

As they rushed up the stairs "Where is the throne room" she shouted out turning left.

"Follow me" Twilight shouted taking the lead running down the corridor and turning corners just then Twilight stopped and back up against the wall as did the others.

"What is it" Commander said in a low voice to them.

"A lot of your enemy down that end of the corridor" as she pointed to them as Commander looked and saw different ponies and griffins all down the corridor.

"Twilight is there another route to the throne room" Commander said to her.

"Yes just straight down there" as she pointed to the other corridor.

"Okay listen you all head down there I will keep them busy as long as I can" he said pulling out his sword and a gun.

"No I need you to look after our daughter" White Wolf said to him trying to stop him.

"I know but I have a feeling you will make it" he said walking in front of the enemy "Now go" he said pushing her on as she rushed forward with the other he saw the enemy running up to him "I will always be with you" as he fired a few shot to them killing them as the came he then dropped his gun and gave one swipe of his sword killing one down as an enemy kicked him to the ground as he then kicked him off and another one came on top of him as he just keep on fighting until an enemy had put a sword throw him as he didn't scream he only saw his lover turning a corner as more then pulled on.

As White Wolf couldn't hear any fighting going on in the corridor only the fighting going on out side but that begin to quiet down even the noise of the planes were getting less noise "We must hurry" she said to them.

"There is the door to the throne room" Twilight said pointing to the unguarded door.

As they all bashed the door down they all saw princess Celestia, princess Luna and princess Cadence all chained to the wall and there was a tall earth pony body colour is a deep blue with silver mane and tail and wearing a golden crown.

"Ha queen White Wolf I might have known this was your doing and yet your attack failed listen no more battling going on" he said as there was no noise of a battle going on and he turning to face her.

"Your end has come" she said pulling out her sword.

"Ha your gods have let you down" he said then fling himself to her as she gave one kick of her two back paws knocking to a wall.

He then charge toward her as she tried the same trick again but he had dodged the kick and punched her in the side causing her to scream in pain.

Rainbow Dash flew to the three princess trying to help them to get free as the king saw her he charged towards her "Rainbow Dash" Applejack shouted out as rainbow dash moved away to Applejack side as both the charged towards him as he kicked both of them knocking them out.

As Rarity and Pinkie Pie then tried to hit him but he had dodged their punch and knocked them out "Ha is this the best you all can do" he said out loud.

"You leave them alone" White Wolf said getting up and then flew towards him with her wings out punching him in the face as she then felt him grabbing her and throwing her towards the wall as she tried to get up but couldn't.

Twilight saw White Wolf sword nest to her as she picked it up and saw the king wasn't busy looking at her but he was busy with White Wolf as she then ran towards him with the sword up.

As the king was on top of White Wolf "Ha look at you weak and then again I did enjoy biting you the first time but I think I will kill you" he said bringing up his sword above her but just then he screamed as a sword pierced through his chest as he turned and saw Twilight behind him.

He then gave in swing of his sword and Twilight screamed out in pain as White Wolf got up and grabbed his sword as he turned to her and saw her swing to him and it hits him in the heart as he fell to the ground screaming in pain only to explode in dust as White Wolf saw all the enemies exploding but her "What but I should have turned to dust" as a writing appeared on the wall saying "Yes but your time hasn't come yet to join the gods so we made you back to the way you where".

White Wolf then heard crying as she turned and saw the ponies and the three princess all together as Celestia was holding Twilight in her hoof as she remembered what her gods had told her one will lose a life.

"I am so sorry" White Wolf said to her as she had a tear coming down her eye.

"It not your fault thank you" Celestia said to her knowing it wasn't her fault.

As White Wolf remembered she rushed off with Applejack following her down the corridor as she came to a stop and saw Commander was laying there in blood "Lover she said holding his head in her arms.

"I told you I had a feeling you would live" he said weak as he was coughing up blood.

"And you were right" she said giving him a kiss as she saw he was now dead as she picked his dead body up and walked up to Applejack.

"I am sorry for him" she said to her taking off her hat.

"It was his duty to die to end this war" she said walking back to where the others where.

…

As hours went by and White Wolf saw the only plane left landing down with only Love Wolf walking out with the three little fillies as the ran up to their sisters hugging them "My queen what happen".

"I am sorry but us two are the last living wolf now even the Old Republic Guards are no more they all died" she said to her as both gave each other a hug.

"No it okay but what do we do now" she said to her.

"You can go any where you like now I am going to get my daughter once I had burred my lover" White Wolf said walking off as Love Wolf saluted.

…

Three days had past and White Wolf had got her daughter back and are living together happily Love Wolf is living in Canterlot she got to keep the plane and it was a day when Twilight funeral had past it was raining just like any other funeral but it would be a day that will be remembered and the other day that the war had finally had came to an end thanks to the six ponies who where the chosen ones by the gods of the once forgotten Wolves Empire the empire is now written to in books and stories by Love Wolf.

THE END


End file.
